


Reverie (A Bechloe Fic)

by captainoftheship27



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Future Fic, Pitch Perfect 3, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftheship27/pseuds/captainoftheship27
Summary: When they find a shoebox full of important photos, Beca and Chloe's kids ask for the stories behind some of them, leading them to look back on stepping stones of their relationship.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Reverie (A Bechloe Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, I just don't know how many chapters yet. I have a few done and I'm continuing to write so I hope you enjoy this enough to want more! Let me know what you think :)

Beca’s stirring the sauce for dinner when she hears their front door open and shut, the sound of her wife’s keys jingling their familiar tune as she puts them in their key bowl. 

“Bec?”

“Kitchen.” Moments later, Beca feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and her hair get pushed aside to make space for a kiss on her neck. She lets herself relax into the embrace, turning her head to press a kiss to her wife’s cheek when she feels her rest her chin on her shoulder. “How was the clinic?”

“Busy. You’re home early.”

Chloe had been surprised to see her wife’s car in the driveway when she pulled in. It’s not often that Beca is home before she is, especially since her wife is the one who picks up the kids from wherever they are - whether it be daycare, Aubrey’s, or Emily’s - on the way home.

“I had nothing to do at the studio,” Beca shrugs, “figured I’d grab the kids for the afternoon and take them out.”

Chloe can’t hide the smile that graces her face, pressing it into Beca’s cheek in place of a kiss. Beca hadn’t always been a fan of kids, and when they started their relationship she’d made it clear to Chloe that she never trusted herself to take responsibility for a life other than her own, but after meeting and falling in love with Stacie’s baby, her opinion slowly changed and she became rather adamant that she and Chloe would make the best mothers a child could have. And in Chloe’s opinion, she wasn’t wrong. 

“You’re cute.”

Beca groans playfully. “I’m not _cute_.”

“You are. But I could use other adjectives too,” Chloe hums, her lips ghosting over her wife’s ear, “hot, smart, beautiful… sexy.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Beale,” Beca warns when she feels teeth graze her neck.

“Who said I can’t finish it?” Chloe challenges. 

“The kids that are upstairs. I’m pretty sure they’re tearing apart our closet, by the way.”

Chloe’s attitude flips instantly, a giggle leaving her lips as she presses them quickly to Beca’s cheek, backing away and delivering a sharp swat to her butt. 

“I’ll go find them.”

Beca’s right. 

Chloe finds their kids sitting on the floor in the middle of their walk-in closet, a few clothes pulled from hangers, a tipped stool, and pictures scattered around them. A lidless shoebox sits between them as they both reach into it and pull out various sized photos, observing them intently. 

“What’s going on here?” Chloe asks, trying to hold back the laugh that bubbles in her chest. 

The two kids look up with wide blue eyes, scrambling to pick up the pictures they’ve made a mess of. 

“Sorry, Mommy!” Ronen, a five-year-old boy who resembles a young Chloe Beale, is the first to speak.

“Look, Mama!” A small hand holds up a photo for Chloe to see. She sits down next to the freshly-two-year-old and takes the picture while also pulling the tiny blonde into her lap.

“You’re right, that’s Mama,” Chloe tells her, wrapping an arm around her son when he crawls over and sits next to them. She looks at the picture with a soft smile, memories flashing through her mind as she takes in every little part of the photo. It’s Beca, standing on a large stage that makes her look even smaller than she is, her gold jacket pulling the focus to the center of the shot. 

“When was that?” he asks, eyes full of curiosity as he checks out the photo Chloe’s holding carefully between her index finger and thumb. 

The mother smiles at the little boy and leans over to press a kiss to his copper curls, handing him the photo to see better. She runs a hand through her daughter’s soft blonde hair as she speaks. 

“That is the day your Mama told me she loves me. She did this really big, important performance, like the ones she does now. But it was the first one ever, and at the end of it she told me.”

“Is there a story?” Ronen asks, looking at his mother in hope. Both children have always been big fans of their mothers' stories, asking for one every chance they could make. 

“Yeah. It’s long though, are you sure you want to hear it?” Chloe asks. She’s totally teasing, knowing full well that he does. 

His little sister Mavis takes it upon herself to answer for the both of them. “Yeah! Story!”

“Alright, get comfy.”

The boy snuggles into her side while she thinks of where to start. 

*******

_She’s leaving her._

_Several bittersweet years have gone by. Years of having her there all the time. Years of being able to brush soft fingers together to warm them in the cold of winter. Years of singing, meshing together strong voices, and turning the sound into something magical. Years of Chloe wanting Beca. And years of Beca not wanting Chloe in the same way. But she was still_ **_there_ ** _, with the Bellas… with_ **_Chloe_ ** _._

_But now she’s leaving._

_Chloe put on a mask for her, to keep Beca from feeling any worry or guilt about making such a big decision. She smiled as she watched her on stage, fingers snapping while she admired the girl from her spot in the audience. She laughed as she was guided hastily to the stage with the rest of the Bellas to perform. But when she cried as she hugged her best friend, those were real tears. And while Chloe knows she needs to take this step, she needs to branch off to make her own sound, because there’s only so far the Bellas can go together, it’s hard. Because as much as she’s proud of Beca, happy for her, she can’t push away that selfish part of her that heats the pit of her stomach. The part of her that wants - needs - Beca to_ **_stay_ ** _._

_So she pulls away before she can hear the sad words that’ll mean it’s the end for them. Before she can get hurt, because as much as they will all stay in touch through their special connection the Bellas brought them, it won’t be the same. Chloe knows it._

_She needs a distraction. Something to take her mind off the pain that her heart is pumping through her body. And as she rounds a corner after walking away from the group of squealing girls she loves, she finds it. She knows it’s not right, but the genuine smile that falls to her face as she approaches Chicago, and the matching one he sends back to her, tells her that he won’t mind. He’ll gladly take part in easing the anguish she feels._

_She does like him. He’s sweet, he’s gentle, he’s everything that her father taught her a man should be. But he won’t be able to distract her forever, and she knows that. She just hopes that maybe she can forget about her pain for a bit as she lets him take her in his arms and warm the chill running through her body._

_What Chloe doesn’t know is that her mask didn’t work._

_Beca saw the way her eyes shimmered, holding back sad tears, when she looked at her from the stage. Beca heard the crack in her voice as she laughed with the Bellas when they joined her on the stage. Beca felt the way her body tensed when she hugged her after the performance, before all the Bellas joined in and Chloe finally relaxed under the weight._

_And the way she kept quiet, resigning herself to silence while the Bellas giggled and cheered didn’t go unnoticed to Beca. She knew she had to say something, make it clear that she wasn’t going anywhere without keeping Chloe by her side. But she was being praised and admired, stuck in a circle of idle chat with important people, who meant nowhere near as much to her as Chloe did._

_Then Chloe was gone._

_And Beca knew at that moment that she had to act fast. She had to tell Chloe that her obvious feelings weren’t one-sided and that she felt the same way. She knew that if she waited too long, she would lose her chance._

_So she excuses herself as politely as possible from her conversation with DJ Khaled, hoping that he doesn’t take offence to her blatant lie about needing to use the bathroom, and rushes away from him without a second glance (in the opposite direction of the bathroom)._

_She goes searching, moving as quickly as her legs can carry her without running and making a fool of herself. It’s a couple of minutes before she finds Chloe, and when she follows the flash of red hair, her heart hammers in her chest as she watches her pull Chicago into her, pressing herself against him desperately. She stands watching for a moment, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, hoping that maybe the barrier will keep her heart from falling out._

_But when she catches Theo approaching out of the corner of her eye, she realizes that she’s not going to - can’t - do this without Chloe there with her. She can’t leave her._

_She vaguely registers his voice through the haze of her mind, completely ignorant to what he's saying as she interrupts him, a hand falling to his chest in a gentle push, “I gotta go show this guy how it’s done.”_

_With a few confident steps, Beca’s reaching out, taking a firm hold of the black leather of Chloe’s jacket._

_Chloe turns with the tug against her jacket, her eyes opening just in time to recognize the deep blues of Beca’s as gentle hands are on her face, pulling her in assertively. She takes hold of Beca’s wrists as she realizes what’s going on, then her hands are in her hair, back on her arms, and then around her waist to pull Beca in just as longingly. She feels the way Beca’s arms wrap tightly around her neck, and it persuades her to send a guiding hand to Beca’s leg, lifting it to her waist as she pulls her impossibly closer._

_Kissing Beca is so different from anything Chloe imagined, in the best way possible. Her lips are softer, her hold is more secure, the love she can feel through the action is more overwhelming. She feels like she’s flying but at the same time, she feels grounded, like Beca has given her reason to exist in a way she never had before. She feels love for Beca, and she feels loved_ **_by_ ** _Beca. Which is all she’s ever wanted._

_She takes a deep breath as Beca pulls away, realizing that somehow she’s stopped breathing for however long she’s been in her haze of emotion. And as she lets it out, her eyes find Beca’s, an intense shade of midnight staring back at her._

_Beca’s gaze flits over Chloe’s face as she waits for the right words to come to her. Everything she had planned to say has vanished and she’s left with nothing but three small words to convey all that she’s feeling. She hopes they’re enough._

_“I love you.”_

*******

“Did Mama always love you?” the little boy asks, putting the picture back in the box to pull out more. 

“I like to think so, yeah,” Chloe answers confidently. “Obviously at one point we were sort of strangers, but I don’t think it took long. It definitely didn’t take me long, have you seen Mama’s face?”

Ronen’s giggle is infectious, first transferring to Mavis then to Chloe until they’re all sharing the sound like harmonizing lyrics to a beautiful song. 

“Mama’s really pretty,” Ronen agrees easily, Mavis nodding along. “Hey, what about this one? Does this have a story?”

Chloe looks down at the next photo he’s pulled from the shoebox. “Yeah,” a laugh interrupts her words as she thinks back to the photo, “that’s a story Mama tells better. Why don’t we bring the box down and we’ll tell you the stories during dinner?”

“Yeah!”

Gathering up the photos and closing the lid of the box, Ronen is up and out of the closet in a flash. Chloe sighs happily and lifts Mavis from her lap, standing her in front of her crossed legs and keeping her hands at her hips. 

“What do you say, baby girl? Do dinner stories sound fun?”

Baby blue eyes light up and tiny white teeth make a wide smile across the little girl’s face as she nods her head. “Dinner time!”

Standing up, Chloe scoops the tiny blonde into her arms - she definitely has Beca’s height genes - and presses kisses around her face, the little girl giggling as she pushes soft hands against her mother’s cheeks. 

“Mommy, stop,” she breathes between her laughs. Chloe relents with one last kiss to the child’s forehead and hugs her to her chest. 

“Do you know how much Mommy loves you?”

Wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck as she gets carried down the stairs, Mavis presses a kiss to Chloe’s cheek with a solid “Mwah.” When she pulls away she nuzzles into Chloe’s neck with a yawn. “Love you, Mommy.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and tell me what you think, hopefully the next chapter will come soon!


End file.
